


Denial

by AbschaumNo1



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AU, Avenger Loki, Denial, M/M, but i think i like it, that just got out of hand, this was a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbschaumNo1/pseuds/AbschaumNo1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He denies their relationship for many reasons</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marsha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Marsha).



> This is my birthday present for the wonderful Marsha <3 Have a nice day, darling and I hope you like this <3
> 
> Also this was originally written for '30 Days of Writing' but then I decided that I liked the idea too much to just put it in a drabble and I wrote this...

Tony was in denial. If it weren’t him who was stuck on the other end of it, Loki might have felt inclined to find it amusing, but as things were he was more annoyed than anything else. The thing wasn’t even that Tony was in denial that he loved Loki, he had been very clear about that point, but he was in denial about their relationship. They were seen together in public often enough and among their team mates it was no secret, but whenever people asked about them being a couple or not he would tell them that he and Loki were just friends, nothing more. Nothing was said of love, of nights spent together, waking up next to each other, hours spent wrapped in each other’s arms. Sometimes Loki wanted to grab Tony’s shoulders and shout in his face that he should finally decide if he truly wanted this or not.

The thing was that Tony knew very well that he wanted it, he also knew that the basically already were a couple. However he didn’t even want to admit it to himself. Tony Stark was afraid, afraid that he would be left again one day, afraid of fucking things up. He wasn’t good at commitment and he didn’t want what they had to end. It was the best thing he had ever had and there was no way he would give this up willingly. He knew himself how fucked up his logic was, that he might very well lose Loki if he carried on like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit in public that they were together.

If it weren’t for his feelings Loki might have already gotten fed up with Tony and his denial of their relationship. Sometimes he considered going back to Asgard for some time, as a punishment of some sorts, but he knew well enough that he would probably punish himself equally as much by doing that and that was something he just didn’t fancy. He could even understand if Tony just didn’t want the public to know about them being together, because it was certainly nicer not to have noisy reporters and just the general public sticking their noses into their relationship, analysing each of their steps, but what annoyed him was that Tony wouldn’t even admit it in front of their friends, people who either knew anyways, because they were obvious enough about it, or who would most certainly just be happy about it. He had tried to talk about it with Tony, but the engineer had somehow wiggled out of it and Loki had allowed him to with a sigh.

When Loki had confronted him about his denial of their relationship Tony had panicked, he knew he would have to admit it at some point, but he didn’t want to do it before he had come to terms with his fears (which was Tony Stark’s way of saying never). He didn’t want to lose Loki, but he had no idea how he should communicate what was hindering him from saying so.

Loki was quite sure he knew what Tony’s reasons were. He knew about his past and his disastrous take at a relationship with Pepper. But he didn’t know why Tony just couldn’t get his act together and talk about it. He was able enough to understand where Tony was coming from, but as long as the engineer didn’t tell him about his problem he wouldn’t be able to help. It left him a bit itchy and frustrated, because he wanted to help Tony, but he just didn’t let him. He had told Pepper about his frustration, hoping that she would be able to help him, but all she had been able to do was to tell him to wait. Tony would have to stop his denial sooner or later, he’d just need time for it.

But Tony took very long. In fact he still denied it when some paparazzi managed to take pictures of them kissing in Central Park. He strongly suspected that Loki was behind it, but the thing about Loki was that he could lie too good and he swore that he had nothing to do with it. Tony still doubted it, because they had agreed that such outings were private and Loki always paid attention that they were concealed to the views of other, so he really _had_ to be involved somehow. He didn’t believe that he would accidentally let the spell slip for even the tiniest of moments, so it had to be deliberate. Maybe he should have taken the hint and maybe he should have stopped denying it, but he had always been a fool.

Loki had thought that his little plan would do it, but apparently it still wasn’t enough. Pepper shot him a disappointed look over her coffee when they met several days later and told him that his plan might have been a nice idea if it was about anyone who wasn’t Tony and that there had been a reason why she had told him to wait and Loki had to admit that it would have probably been better to do just that. But he wasn’t really cut out for waiting he found and so he thought he would grab the next best occasion to make it clear to both Tony and everyone else that there was a relationship and that it was a serious thing.

Tony suspected that Loki would try something else soon and he thought he was ready enough, but he was rather surprised when Loki had suggested they should be the ones to represent the Avengers at some charity event they were supporting. He knew there was no way out of it, especially since everyone seemed to agree that it was a great idea (and Tony was pretty sure that they knew something). So far the evening hadn’t been too bad. Loki had a great way with people, knowing exactly how to push the right buttons at the right time. Also being an actual prince meant he was ace at showing perfect manners. He had been making his rounds talking to all the important people, making a great impression, not to mention that he looked pretty good in his suit.

They had stepped outside for a moment to get some fresh air and Tony was just telling Loki about how the impression he made on people should really not be okay, when they were approached by one of those noisy boulevard reporters, who loved nothing more than to stick their noses into everyone’s lives. Tony had already turned to her to tell her that he would definitely be answering whatever questions she had later, but that he was talking to his team mate right now, when she addressed Loki.

“Mr Laufeyson, are you and Mr Stark a couple?”

Loki was the tiniest bit amused at how the evening went. He hadn’t planned this, but it certainly could have been planned by him. He gave the reporter a smile and put his arm around Tony’s waist as if to prove a point. He could feel Tony tense the slightest bit when he realised what Loki was about to say, but there was no way out of this for him. “Indeed we are.” Of course his answer raised more questions and Loki answered them all without giving away too much, but that wasn’t important, because it was finally out and he actually felt relief at that. When the reporter finally left them he looked down at Tony. “I guess, I should have asked you first…” he let the words hang between them, giving Tony time to think about it.

The engineer thought about it for a moment before he answered. “So…you think this’ll be alright?”

Loki smiled. “I never doubted it. I would have left a long time ago if I did.”

“And if I screw up?”

“One thing I learned in the few years of my existence is that if you fear that something will happen it’s going to do just that,” he caressed Tony’s cheek, “You won’t screw up, Tony and this is not going to end anytime soon.”

Tony grinned. “Well, if you say so.”

“Yes, I am indeed saying so. And I think we should get back inside now, there’s still an event we have to think about.” And with that Loki’s hand moved down to the small of Tony’s back and pushed him gently back towards the doors.

 


End file.
